


Jealousy to Admiration to Love - Drarry

by OnlyForward



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Admiration, Angst, Drarry, EighthYear, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyForward/pseuds/OnlyForward
Summary: Draco realises that he doesn’t hate Harry Potter. Is he jealous? Does he admire him? Or is it that four letter word?
Relationships: Draco/Harry, Drarry - Relationship, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry/Draco
Kudos: 54





	Jealousy to Admiration to Love - Drarry

He wasn’t sure what had made it turn from hatred to jealousy. Perhaps it was Potter’s bravery, his recklessness in putting his life out there. He, in turn, was a coward. It was a Malfoy thing: put up a brave front to disguise the true weakness belief. And Draco was weak, especially with his father in prison for life. 

He’d expected Lucius to weasel his way out again, like always. But it hadn’t been, not this time. Granted, his dad was a thorn in his side most of the time, always pushing and pushing for him to follow in his footsteps. He’d rather be Potter - parentless - than have Lucius as a dad. 

In the summer before Year 5 at Hogwarts, the Malfoys had arranged an official dinner with potential Slytherin matches for Draco. He’d hated all of them with a passion. He’d dated, briefly, as a pretence, Astoria Greengrass and, even, at a low point, Pansy (it had lasted 3 days and they were all hellish), before turning his attention to the Inquisitorial Squad (which was really just to see what Potter was up to) and then, of course, Death Eaters.

Had Draco become a Death Eater so his dad would stop talking about finding him a wife? Potentially. But it was too late to think about that now. 

In hindsight, he probably should have seen the whole jealous of Harry thing coming. Usually childhood rivalries are based off of jealousy either from one or both sides. Draco would rather be like Harry, an orphan. Draco would rather have Harry’s friends, a brilliant trio (although now, really, he had more, with Neville, Luna and Ginny and countless more). Crabbe and Goyle just weren’t really the greatest substitutes. Draco would rather have the support of Dumbledore and McGonagall than Snape. 

And as the jealousy morphed into admiration, after the Battle of Hogwarts, he wasn’t surprised, either. It was a normal transition. They were adults, now, and they had left petty name calling behind. Harry was a great man, a good one. He’d done what secretly Draco wished to happen: killed Voldemort, and by way of dying first. It wasn’t for Draco, it was for the sake of the Wizarding World, but he was indebted to Harry in many, many ways, and so he admired him from a distance. 

As they fell quickly into Eighth Year, the end of their schooling looming ahead, Draco was surprised as the admiration launched into something else. He found himself actively alert when Harry was in the room. He would watch his every moments, get nervous when he was around him. 

Blaise would often find him staring across the Great Hall looking at Harry laughing with his friends and have to say his name several times before getting his attention back. It wasn’t Draco’s fault. Harry Potter was a shining beacon of light in the world, the stars to his night sky, the lighthouse to his boat. 

The exact moment he realised he was in love was not when staring at him, it was simply a mundane moment when Harry asked him casually about some potions that he wasn’t sure about making. There was no animosity, just awkwardness from Draco’s side, for he didn’t know how to act around the guy. Harry was just asking an innocent question, but it wasn’t so easy to just open his mouth and splurt out a rational answer

It took Draco a good few minutes to answer a ten second question and god knows why Harry stayed, as Draco was blushing and his hands would not stay still and why did he feel like this, it was just Harry Potter?! 

But it was not just Harry Potter, not any longer. It was deep emotion pouring from within, light contrasting with dark and everything Draco had ever known about love was disappearing into pieces before his eyes. 

He was in love, in love with the boy who he’d fought over a Remembrall with, the boy who he’d hated, the boy he’d been jealous of and then admired. He was in love, and it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before.


End file.
